The present invention relates generally to devices for actuating switches and, particularly, to devices for remote actuation of wall mounted electrical switches, e.g., toggle-type and rocker-type light switches and the like.
Toggle-type and rocker-type electrical on-off switches are commonly employed in homes and buildings for controlling actuation of lights and other electrical appliances. Typically, such switches are mounted to a vertical wall at a relatively standard height of about 4 feet above the floor to be conveniently accessible to most people and to present minimal risk of obstruction by furniture. However, at such height, it is difficult, if not impossible, for small children or handicapped persons to reach and operate such wall switches. A number of devices and apparatus have been proposed in the past to address this problem, the devices typically employing some form of extension rod or arm attached to and extending downwardly from the wall switch to a lower level at which a child or handicapped person can actuate the switch remotely using the extension rod or arm. Representative examples of these types of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,389,220; 2,493,581; 2,668,456; 3,077,789; 3,581,037; 3,825,710; 3,839,615; 4,256,943; 4,454,401; 4,567,337; 4,419,556; 4,705,924; 4,870,232. Disadvantageously, many of such devices are unnecessarily complicated in construction and difficult to install, including in some cases the undesirable necessity that the switch be partially disassembled (e.g., removal of the switch-covering plate) to accomplish installation.